And the Iris Blooms
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: Ayamay is a young ninja from to well respected clans; Uchiha and Hyuuga. She is close friends with many of the young ninja's. But most of all Sasuke Uchiha. Her best friend and boyfriend. These are her adventures. Keep in mind I was about 12 when I started this thing. This is just a redo for a friend of mine who reallllly want's it redone.


Blood, there was blood everywhere and it was absolutely gut wrenching. A young boy sat in a room filled with the crimson liquid, next to his parents bodies in which were smothered in the blood. Looking down at him was another boy, much older than he was himself. The young boy stood up tears spilling from his eyes. Turning from the older boy he ran from the house only to be greeted with the sight of more blood and more bodies. It wasn't just his parents, it was his entire clan, everyone. Running down the street he ran from the clan homes and away from the blood.

In a different part of the village, outside the clan gates, a young girl with long purple hair and pale green eyes sat crying in her bed. She had stirred from a terrifying sleep, tears falling from her eyes and dripping down her face. Her hair was matted from her tossing and turning along with the cold sweat that had leaked from her forehead. Something in her gut told her that something was wrong, yet she didn't know how to fix it. Swinging her legs to the side of her bed she stood up, her feet feeling the soft carpet under her feet. Quietly walking to the door she opened it and ran down the hall to her parent's room.

Throwing the door open, her mother and father looked at her like they had just witnessed something horrendous. Her mother stood up and walked toward her kneeling down so she was eye level with the small girl.

"Ayamay, you should be in bed. What's wrong?"

The little girl looked up into her mother's eyes before breaking down against her chest in rapid sobs. She didn't know how to explain to her mother that she thought something was wrong with her best friend. Her mother would think her weird if she told her that she had a nightmare about their clan being slaughtered. Sobs racked through the young girl's body as her mother picked her up and sat her down on the big plush bed her parents shared.

"Ayamay, in order for me to fix the problem you need to calm down and tell me."

Looking up through blurry eyes her mother looked at her tear stained face. And with a small muster of courage from somewhere within herself she blurted out the issue.

"Something's wrong with Sasuke."

Her father and mother both chuckled softly before returning their attention to their youngest child.

"Sasuke is at home, in his bed, which is where you should be yourself Ayamay."

It was then that another little girl walked in, this time with short blond hair and pale purple eyes. There were no tears on her face, but fear was written in her eyes and just behind her a slightly older boy with dark purple hair and pale purple eyes. He didn't seem to fazed by the way the girls were acting, but the words from his mouth were just as worrisome as what came from the youngest.

"I think something is wrong with Sasuke."

It was then that their father looked at the little blond and asked her what he was suspecting.

"Kida, do you have this same worry?"

She nodded her head in agreement of her siblings. Standing up their father pulled on his clothes and grabbed his weapons. Walking out the door and down the stairs Ayamay ran close behind him.

"Daddy, I want to go too."

He turned and knelt down next to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to go check on the clan, I'm sure everything is alright, I'll be back very soon dear, so you go back up to bed."

He laid a kiss on top of her head and walked out the door, the little girl still standing there in the doorway, starring out into the darkness of the night.

Somewhere not far down the street a young boy was running in fear of his life down the dirt road. Even with the last of his energy drained he still pushed himself farther and farther. Running into a man on the road the young boy fell on his butt and started shaking from fear.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here? Are you alright?"

The boy was dirty and cold, so when he recognized the man he did the only thing he could think to do, flinging himself at the man and held on for dear life. Picking the small shaking boy up in his arms the man walked back the way he came. Upon returning home the same little girl with purple hair was still standing inside the doorway. She raced out the door and down the steps to her father's side.

Her father walked slowly but with a purpose and she followed closely behind him. When they returned to the living room her mother was horrified at the site that her husband held in her arms. She quickly hurried her other two children from the room and back up to bed. Sitting the young boy down in the middle of the room, the elder man looked him over before turning to his daughter.

"Ayamay, do me a favor, run up stairs and start a bath for Sasuke, will you?"

She nodded her head and ran up the stairs, rounding a corner rather sharply she ran into the bathroom flipping on the light. Darting to the other side of the bathroom she leaned over the bathtub and turned the nobs to start the running water. Plugging the drain she raced back down to her father and friend, who were still standing there. The young boy was refusing to talk to anyone or even move for that matter.

"Sasuke"

Ayamay walked toward him her hand stretched. His eyes darted up to her face and he walked toward her slowly, but instead of grabbing her hand he wrapped his arms around her and cried. Grabbing his hand Ayamay led him up the stairs to the bathroom, her father in tow. It wasn't long before her mother walked into the bathroom with a shirt that belonged to Ayamay's older brother, Cyrus. Her mother was horrified to see the conditions in which the young Uchiha was in. Why was he covered in so much blood, and why did her children know that something was wrong?

Ayamay sat on the toilet swinging her legs while her mother got Sasuke in the bath. The water rapidly turned a distorted, ugly color; the mud and blood both mixing into the water. As soon as his body was cleaned off the water was drained and refilled so he could have a proper bath and wash his hair. Sasuke sat quietly, little was spoken with the exception of the small words that Ayamay spoke trying to comfort her best friend. After Sasuke was finally cleaned off he was pulled out of the tub and dressed in a shirt that was slightly too big for him. The two children were then shuffled off to the Ayamay's bedroom and put to bed.

When the door was closed and the lights were shut off, Sasuke finally spoke for the first time.

"Ayamay are you alright?"

The young girl was so taken aback the only thing she could do was nod her head. The boy let out a sigh of relief before sitting up in the bed and fiddling with his fingers. Following suit Ayamay sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around the arm of Sasuke that was nearest to her.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"It-Itachi…"

The young boy was having issues speaking as he cut himself off and threw his arms around the small girl that sat next to him. She was in a slight bit of shock but settled her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms under one of his. She continued to gently nudge him into telling her.

"I promise to protect you Ayamay, from everything."


End file.
